On The Wings of Truth
by NinjaKitty1162
Summary: Angels of Death. They arrive as a warning for all. What would happen if the Akatsuki found 4 special girls and let them join? Lets just say lots of laughs and random moments. But in the end is it worth excepting the angels of death when they are standing on your front porch? Even the strongest soul will brake. Because this is the truth. And may it rest on their wings.
1. Prolouge

ASDFGHJKL WOW! I am actually posting something! What has it been? 2 years? Wow have I grown! Just to let you guys know I was formally SailorBlazingStar but I changed it to my dA name. So yeah... this should be very interesting to see how this works out...And yes this is the rewrite of Remember! Though yes it will be very different then Remember. Oh and yes Kisa is still a character! Also I have grown up a lot from my last story. So now for the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki! I do own my OC's

* * *

Everyone has that special dream in their heart that they wish would come true in the end. People spend their whole life trying accomplish it. Some fail and some succeed. But it's not about if you fail or succeed. It's all about the dream itself. I find myself asking if my dream was pure...or was it selfish? It was always the 4 of us. But... why did we want more than that? Was it because we were doomed till the day of our destruction? Or was it because we were always lonely in the end? Our dream came true for me and my sisters. But at what cost?

If you head out passed Amegakure and deep into it's rainy lands you'll find a house. This is the house where our life had the best moments. But now it laid in ashes. Just looking at our home brought tears in my eyes. I felt my older sisters hand wrap around mine and one of my younger sisters hand on my other. The three of us stood there staring at the home of our family. We, the lone survivors stand as a lasting memory to the world.

What for? Well because all we do is rain destruction. Hated and despised.

"H-hey do y-you think were home f-for dinner?" asked my younger sister.

"Don't be silly, of course were not"

"We're late. We're very late" I said with a sadness in my voice that could make anyone pity you.

"Oh...do you think their mad?"

"No. Why would they?" my older sister mumbled with cracks in her voice and tears forming.

"I don't k-know. We're late right?"

"I don't think they mind..." I said while looking up towards the sky. No matter how hard we try they couldn't stay angry at us.

I mean it would be silly for them to. Just thinking this ripped my heart out. Not that it mattered. My heart has been ripped out so many times it's not even funny. But yet, it's my fault this all happened. We should have just stayed hidden. Been better if we did. I mean we are Angels of Death. All we do is bring the truth to death.

* * *

Okay! That's the prologue! So yeah... till next time!

Ninja out!


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay! Chapter 1! Oh and before I start, There has been several name changes. The name "Kisa" is still being used but it has been switched to a different character! And this is going to be a lot different than Remember FYI. Mostly because it was dumb as hell and this is not.**

**SO onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki! I only own MY characters and ides!**

* * *

It was an experience like no other, of laughs, tears, and overcoming our forsaken past. Though even now I don't regret it. To many memories made with them just over several years. My sisters and I hold no grudge and no ill will to they're murders. Besides fate had predicated it. And no matter how hard we could have tried, we couldn't change fate. It's an unspoken law that no one attempts to break. Fate is fate. Though just as fate has its way of ending someone's life it has a way of starting one as well. Just like our encounter.

It was late summer in Amegakure, and not even Summer can stop it's rainfall. Far into the barren land and in no sight of ninja, stood a shack. Normally anyone who would pass by would think it was run down and abandoned. Though itself a lie. With in these four small walls lived...well me, and of course me three sisters. It was always just the four of us. Living out each day to it's fullest and never thinking back. Always ignoring the past. Day in and day out.

We each made life tolerable in our own ways. The four of us.

First off, my older sister Hitomi. Hitomi was the oldest out of us and was always keeping order with in our small walls. She had bright purple eyes that could make any man fall on his knees. Yet the can hold the anger of an entire hair was an indigo color with frost blue tips. Most people would say that it was dyed but in all honesty, it was all natural. To go with her strangely colored hair, Hitomi normally always wore her hair in a side pony tail. Not once did I ever see her with out one. Now Hitomi had a nature art talent. Her paintings and sketches were the most captivating thing I have ever seen.

Tonbo was the 2nd youngest. She was an adventurous spirit, but was a little awkward when it came to socializing. Two things that catch everyone's eye when they see Tonbo, is her hair and eyes. Tonbo had a short pixie cut hairstyle to go with her green grass hair, and lightning yellow eyes. Though, to be honest, she used to have long hair that went down her back. As soon as she cut it Hitomi nagged at her saying she looked better with long hair. Tonbo's answer was simple and to the point "It got in the way of playing sports". You see Tonbo was the athletic one of us. She would always kick a ball around outside or run several laps around the area. Always keeping in shape, but Tonbo would always sit down and watch Hitomi paint or me play.

Now the youngest of us is the one I'm closet to. It is little old Kisa. Kisa was a year younger than Tonbo and was a chatter box. We couldn't get this mouth to ever shut up. But it's not like we minded. Kisa had bright red hair and green eyes. Her hair was always changing it's style. From side pony tail to one big pony tail, Kisa has tried it all. Though I'm sure she finally choose a hair style. Part down, Part up with two tiny pony tails on the sides of her head. I must be honest it looks pretty good. Now for any special talents Kisa had? None. No matter what she tried to do, if failed. Painting, Music, Sports, nothing would work out for her.

Lastly me, Sachiko. I'm the second oldest and probably the most random when it comes to most things. I have a terrible balance and I can have a pretty messed up humor sometimes that gets me smacked by Hitomi. I have dirty blonde hair that is always up in dango buns on my head. My eyes are sky blue and sometimes are just staring into space, and I can't help it cause my mind tends to wander. But if it has anything to do with music, I'm focused like a lioness is on her pray. Music is one of my escapes from the cruel world were forced to live in. That and I can play most instruments, and remember every note of every song I have played.

Having all of us in one tiny shack can have it's disabilities. Though we lived through it, but it all got better that one day. In late summer. Our lives changed for the best. It was a simple encounter. I remember it clearly. Worse ten seconds of my life, but we benefited from it. Sadly it only lasted shortly.

The four of us walked along the wet path to our hidden sanctuary. The four of us had just came back from the village and were heading back home. We didn't have much money. Hitomi would paint portraits and I would play my violin on a street corner. We made very little but it was the best we could do. Anyways it was pouring harder than usually. Though I didn't mind, the rain gave me a sense of protection and stability. Especially...when we lived THERE. Knowing nothing would happen to us when it rained. No one wanted to fight in the rain. So it was another day for us to survive.

"Sachiko! My dress is getting wettttt!" Kisa cried all dramatic like, "Can't you walk any faster?"

"Oh shush Kisa. Sachiko walks slower than a tortoise!" Tonbo laughed obnoxiously.

"Your one to talk" Hitomi sighed while adjusting the bag of food in her arms slightly.

"Well as they always say, slow and steady wins the race Tonbo!" I remarked.

With a sudden movement Kisa suddenly stopped. No longer saying anything. Just staring into space endlessly. All three of us stared at her with interest. This wasn't like Kisa at all... Her eyes soon shifted to the ground and then back up.

"Hey! Lets take a shortcut!" Kisa exclaimed as if nothing happened.

"Uh what?" Tonbo responded awkwardly.

"Yeah!" Kisa said and in a slip second she began to trail off our path.

"Now Kisa wait!" Hitomi yelled. In a simple movement Hitomi shoved the bag into Tonbo's arms and began after her. Tonbo and I glanced at each other and nodded our heads. Tonbo threw the bag in the ground and we took off following Kisa and Hitomi. We ran with all our might.

"KISA!" I yelled a loud.

"YO! KISA COME BACK!" Tonbo shouted as she ran a head of me.

In split seconds we heard a high pitched scream. I recognized it as Kisa's voice. No sound came after. Not even a single shout or yell from Hitomi. I closed my eyes and focused on the location of Kisa's scream. Found it.

"Tonbo! This way!" I yelled in a panicked voice. My feet began to move on their towards they're direction. Worry began to flood my mind...did HE find us? No that's impossible! We escaped... right?

"KISA! HITOMI!" I screamed. I began to run harder and harder. When I reached the opening all hell broke loose.

"Fuck there is more of them!" shouted an angry voice of a man. I looked at the man with hatred burning in my eyes. He had silver hair slicked back and purple eyes with a triple bladed scythe. Next to him was another man, but this man was taller. With green eyes and a weird white hood thing and black mask. Both of them had black cloaks with red clouds on them. The taller one with the weird mask had Kisa held captive and from the looks of it she was out cold. Hitomi was curled up on the floor holding her stomach. I gritted my teeth with anger and positioning myself to attack.

"K-k-kisa..." Hitomi started but soon coughed,"Take T-t-t-tonbo and run..."

"Are you crazy!"

"You can't take them by your-" Hitomi began to cough more spitting a little blood out.

"We're not going to leave you or Kisa!"Tonbo shouted as she ran over.

"Now give back Kisa!" I yelled at the mysterious men in front of us. They looked at us with weird glances. Almost as they were mocking us. I balled my fists up and looked at them with as much anger I could gather.

"ARGH!" I yelled while running at them in full force. A tearing sound of cloth could be heard as I showed our curse. The reason we keep silence. Why we ARE the angels of death.

"SACHIKO! NO!" Hitomi screamed with little breath she had left.

"SACHIKO! BEHIND YOU-" Tonbo yelled but was cut-off. A man behind her had knocked her out. I looked at her body fall to the ground as I continued to attack still unaware of the attacker behind me. With a single glance behind me, I saw red eyes and all went black.

End of Chapter one.

* * *

**And that my dear readers is chapter one! **

**I'm terribly sorry for how long this took me to upload/write. I have been busy with school. I'm also sorry for how short this is. Word wise. Though to me it seems longer... oh well. Hopefully I can update this soon. Though it might take me a couple of weeks. But I'm glad for how this chapter came out. At first I thought it wouldn't be very good, but eh. I guess because I would write like half a paragraph a week or something close to that, my ideas got better or something...IDK**

**Also! I have drawn up what the girls look like! I just need to digitalize them! Which may take me a little bit. When I'm done all post links!**

**So till chapter 2! Which btw I'm sick at the moment so who knows if I'm going to stay home from school or come home early...IDK.**

**Till next time! Bye! OH! And I would forget this all the time so...**

**Read and Review! Reviews make me happy!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay! NinjaKitty here with the chapter 2! Yes I'm still sick. Anyway sorry for the last cliffhanger. Wait no I'm not. Anywho thanks for those of you who have faved this. Though this chapter seems a little short to me. Mainly because it's mostly conversations happening to make the story progress forward. Sorry for the wait! And Sachiko here for the Disclaimer!**

Sachiko: NinjaKitty1162 does not own Naruto or the Akatsuki! She only owns my sisters and I!

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Pain's POV:**

Pain sat irritably in his office, fingers drumming lightly against his desk. How long have they been out there? More importantly why did it take so long for them to notice? Of course, he couldn't ignore the feeling that something was unfamiliar in the atmosphere.

Recently four presences have skidded along the side of their territory. Though it seemed as if they didn't know the base of the infamous Akatsuki was RIGHT FREAKING THERE! Even his own citizens knew not to go into the outskirts.

But now... These four, foolish children dared to go into the outskirts fully aware that the base of the Akatsuki was somewhere hidden there! It was infuriating!

A knock on the door broke Pain's thoughts.

"Come in" He answered while closing his eyes, knowing who was walking in. Konan walked in with a tray that had two cups, and steam hovering above them.

"I thought you could use some tea." Konan said as she set the tray on my desk.

"You have no idea" Pain groaned while taking a sip.

"Any clues on who these four trespassers are?"

"No, not yet. If that's not worse none of the locals have seen anyone suspicious. Just what are their motives?"

"Could they be spies from Orochimaru?" Konan asked as she walked over to the window. She placed her hand on the glass window staring out into the pouring landscape.

"Could be. However, they're way too careful about this stuff. These people aren't even covering they're tracks or worrying about being found." Pain took another sip, a twitch developing under his eye.

With a loud crash coming from downstairs caught the to members attention. What were those idiots doing now? Don't they know they are supposed to be quiet? They were specifically ordered to not or at least attempt to kill each other today. How difficult was it to follow such a simple order? Then again, when did they ever?  
He let out a sigh when as other chakra signatures became present within the base. With slight recognition, it was the same as the four trespassers. Pain looked over to Konan.

"Check mate."

I got out of my chair and walked out of my office with Konan on my heels. The two of us headed for the stairs down to the first level of the base. Finally these trespassers can feel the wrath of god. The closer we got to the stairs the louder a female voice could be heard yelling curse words at the top of her head. If it wasn't a feminine voice I would have mistaken it for Hidan with such a colorful word choice. I also then heard Hidan himself yelling but it no where compared to this girls vocals.

"YOU FUCKING DICK HEAD! LET ME GO YOU SHIT-ASS!" the girl shrieked.

"LOOK BITCH! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Hidan yelled.

"OH HELL NO MOTHER FUCKER! I JUST GONNA STAND HERE AND YELL AT YOU MOTHER FUCKER! HOPE YOU ENJOY GOING DEAF ASSHOLE!" She continued to scream.

His pace quickened as I ran down the stairs. I reached the last step and turned the corner to see the madness going on. There stood Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Kisame holding four girls. Three of them were limp and out cold while one was up and screaming on top of her lungs. Kakuzu held the smallest of the girls with red hair and a short kimono. Kisame held a girl with vibrant green hair in an ugly pixie-cut. Itachi held a girl with dirty blonde hair in dango buns but the back of her shirt was torn with a strange mark on her back that looked irritated. Lastly Hidan held the loud screaming one with indigo hair. Sucks to be him.

"What in the name of Six Paths is going on?" I asked. Everyone stopped yelling and began to stare at Hidan and the indigo-haired girl.

"What?"

"You know exactly what you dip shit! You and your friends captured me and my sisters! Now let us go! We didn't even do anything!" The girl continued to howl.

"That's a fucking lie!" Hidan yelled at her.

"No it's not! We were walking to our house from the village! How is that doing anything wrong!?" She snapped.

"Oh that's a piece of fucki-" Hidan started but what cut off.

"Wait. So that's all you were doing? Not like spying or plotting against us?" Konan said.

"YES! We don't even know who you people are!"

"Wait... You're not spies for Orochimaru?" Pain asked.

In split seconds the girl's face changed from anger to horror. Like someone triggered a terrible flash back. Tears began to form in her eyes. Almost as if she was reliving a nightmare long for gotten. The room got all quiet. No one dared to say anything not knowing what would happen. Her eyes began to look hallow and dark. She even began to shake violently. As if just hearing the name Orochimaru didn't give normal people shivers up their spine. This was far worse than any reaction he has ever seen. Just as fast as her reaction happened she snapped out of it with several blinks of the eyes.

"HELL NO! WE'D NEVER WORK FOR THAT DEMON!" She screamed. Tears continued to fall down her eyes, "Not ever. Never in a million years...Sachiko...Tonbo... Kisa too... Never ever."

With a reaction like that you would think something must have happened. Konan put her hand on Pain's shoulder and gave him a look. A look he knew exactly what it meant. She wanted to let these girls go. Of course they couldn't now that one of them has seen the base and where it is located. Thoughts began to fill his head, what happened that could have been so bad that she would freeze up at the mention of Orochimaru?

"Hidan, let the girl go." I ordered.

"What?!" Hidan and the girl said at the same time.

"Konan and I would like to talk to her in private."

"But she-!"

"Ha! That's right, dip-shit! Let me go!" She taunted him. Hidan growled.

"_Now_."

"Fine." Hidan grumbled dropping the girl to the floor. In several movements she was up on her feet and flipped him off.

"Follow us to my office" Pain began up the stairs with Konan in tow.

**Hitomi's POV:**

I hesitantly followed the two up the stairs away from my sisters. With one last glance, it seemed like Tonbo and Kisa were waking up. Though Sachiko had a look of terror on her sleeping face. I swear, if they dare lay a single hand on any of my sisters, I was going to beat them down. No matter the cost. My fists seemed to ball up as I dug my nails into my skin. I didn't like being here one bit. I wanted to be home, painting and listening to Sachiko play the violin while Tonbo and Kisa listen. Where we could all feel safe. We wouldn't have to worry about other people. It was just us in our little shack in the middle of nowhere. Not here where I don't know or trust any of these people. Aw hell, there could still be people elsewhere in this base. I didn't know our fate. But in all honesty this was just like back _then_. The feeling of uncertainty and doubt. The place that smelt of rotting corpses and had screams of the unwanted.

_The place we left._

At least this place didn't seem so bad...

Once I entered the office, the man, I presume he's the leader of league of idiots downstairs, sat down in a chair behind the desk while the lady stood to next to him. The woman had blue hair in a bun with a white paper flower in her hair, with a piercing below her lower lip. Her amber eyes studied me just as I inspected her. I then returned my stare to the man. He had orange hair that was spiked up with a ninja head band. The scratch through the symbol meant he was a rouge ninja. That, of course, made me even more anxious to get out of here. All of a sudden the man spoke.

"What's your name? And don't bother trying to lie, I can easily tell if someone lies."

"Alright, fine then. My name is Hitomi, I have no last name."

"What are those other girls relations to you?"

"They are my sisters, but we're not related by blood."

"What are they're names?"

"The blonde is Sachiko, the green haired is Tonbo, and the red head is Kisa" I answered, suddenly starting to get bored wit this interrogation.

"What were you doing before you were captured?"

"Walking home from the village, we went to get food." Yeah, kinda getting old here...

"Do you know who we are?"

"No." Wasn't that obvious?

"Where are you from?"

"No idea."

"Lie."

Damn it. I guess he was serious, then again, his punk-like appearance and stern demeanor should've given that away.

_'Did this guy ever have fun?_' I wondered. Maybe he and the douche bag downstairs could take turns pulling that stake out of their asses. I hid my mouth with my hand as a smirk twitched violently on my lips. '_Come on Tomi, act serious._'

"I'll ask again, where are you from?"

"..."

"I'm waiting."

"It's a long story..."

"Does it have to do with the strange mark on the blonde haired girl's back?"

My eyes widened, "So...you saw it then?"

"Yes. I'm guessing you all have a mark on your backs then?"

I felt my face drain color. My voice turned into a whisper as I answered truthfully, "...Yes..."

* * *

**Yay for more cliff hangers!**

**Anyway I don't have much to say other than Sachiko has been posted on dA.**

**R&R**

**And till next chapter!**


End file.
